


Expiation

by Ravenoid



Category: Warframe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, It's hard to study a character that appears in floating texts only, M/M, Nef is a bit out of character, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Operator is now an adult, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoid/pseuds/Ravenoid
Summary: Nef Anyo finally gets caught by a Tenno who took an interest in him. He is met with a fate arguably worse than death.
Relationships: Nef Anyo/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Expiation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written nasty, and I'm bad with words. Forgive me for any errors here and there.

The staggering sound of metal against metal on the ground grew louder. Nef laid on his side, out of his shiny garb, the pungent smell of blood and burnt flesh all around him, but he was too scared to think of any of those as his problem right now. His fleet is _fucked_ , gone, killed by the Tenno.

Sets of footsteps approached him, his eyes co-operated with him this time, and saw the masked Red Veil cultists (he calls them cultists). They looked at each other, before one raises its ballista to aim at his head. Nef frowned, "N-no! Stop at once!"

He did not realise a heavier set of footsteps approaching until a Volt Prime warframe pushed the ballista away from aiming to his head directly with a slow and relaxed manner.

"No. He's mine. Cuff him, don't injure him any further." A metallic-masked sound came from it. He was roughly but carefully captured and escorted to a ship. His mind ran wild yet he could not think. The masked cultists were not even looking at him, no words, just silence. Usually, he would ramble and beg on and on until everyone's ears would fall off. But this time was not one of those times.

When they arrived on a space colony, he immediately realised the place belonged to the Tenno. Warframes everywhere, sounds of chattering, not many of them however, just a handful.

One of them, a Protea warframe turned her head to face him. "Holy muck… is that… Nef Anyo?"

"I thought you were sent to kill him, not keep him hostage! The Corpus are gonna come after us." The Rhino stared at him and his captor in awe.

"They can try. I know they won't." Nef swore he could hear the smugness in that Volt's voice. It made him shudder.

They walked down long hallways decorated with Tenno aesthetic, almost foreign to him but not too dissimilar to how Corpus and Orokin aesthetic looked like. He found himself strangely obeying this Tenno, and he was not sure why. All the way into a large room, a bedroom, which he assumed was his… Captor's. "Servants, take him away and clean him. Thoroughly."

"Now you," the Tenno faced him, the antenna of the Volt Prime warframe looked down to his height. He was a man of decent height, warframes vary in gender, height, and powers. Volt were one of those that makes him shudder. The sounds of electricity zapping and scent of burning in the air was strangely absent. He had his attention fixed on the warframe who was at a distance from him now.

"I assume you have never seen the true form of a Tenno before have you?" The Tenno asked. He just stared in return, in awe and partially of anticipation. He had not. His crewmen probably had, and most of them never survive to tell the tale. From the body of the warframe a human figure projected from it, like specter particles, before recollecting and combining to form an actual, solid body. He is a young man, however not younger than at least two and a half decades old.

An attractive, young man. One that would fit the standards of beauty in the upper echelons of Corposium. Pictures to be commersialised along massive holograms on the windows of skyscrapers as models or a professional figure to attract a following. The warframe behind him vanished into thin air. He had heard stories of the Tenno being the literal children of the Void, but he never believed such a thing. He believed it to be what it was speculated to be: stories. It would be heresy to believe it. But after seeing one of them with his own eyes…

"I have small business to attend to. Do tend to him, Mea, Proto. I will be back within the hour. Be gentle with him. Treat him as a guest." He politely asked of his two servants who hummed in return and obedience.

* * *

Nearly and hour passed and he was out of the bathroom. His body felt invaded, he was washed thoroughly, everywhere. The servants' faces remained blank and neutral as they cleaned him up. Now free of blood, scratches and bruises healed, leaving his skin free from any signs that he had been harmed. The pain was a distant memory.

He was dressed in an attire he had never seen before, it hugged the curves and crevices of his body, almost like a dress - it seemed very old fashioned and out of its time, ending right under his knees. He had to admit it was beautiful however; it was the epitome of elegance even within Corpus standards. That aside, he was beyond thankful he was given trousers to wear.

He was cuffed again, hands behind him when he was done.

"Stay still. Master won't be pleased if he finds out you're not co-operating. Especially if it is someone like _you_."

He found himself obeying these servants after unconsciously gulping.

Mea, the woman tended to his face. While Proto, his hair. His face was lightly powdered, enough to give contrast to his features, but still was able to see the tattoos. Glittered eye shadow was used, it looked almost holographic from its container, and around the edges of his eyes: lined with a bright eyeliner. His hair was long: so it was given a light amount of oil to slicken it, but was left free rather than tied.

"This will do for now. Master will want to decorate you more soon, however. It will be our job to do it." Mea spoked and she bowed towards him, Proto following right after. The choice of word: decorate, made his heart sink slightly. Reminded him again clearly that he is now the Tenno's _property_. An object. Not a person. Like how he saw the Solaris. This was a deserved punishment in the eyes of anyone not Corpus.

The servants left and the door clicked open again soon after, revealing his captor again. He was out of his battle suit and in a more casual attire. "I see my servants tended to you well." The man smiled, he lifted a hand and gestured at him to come closer. He felt frozen in place, and could not bring his feet to carry him towards the Tenno. Of course, the Tenno realised this and huffed a snort, approaching him instead.

He placed his hand on Nef's waist and made him turn around, finally showing how he looked like when an automated device hovered from its dock to unfold into a mirror. "You look beautiful, Neffy." The tone of desire in the Tenno's voice made his stomach turn. He was right, not in the usual way he would appreciate himself: he did look beautiful. It was the first time he would say it with a frown and a twinge of dread settling in his chest.

The Tenno was behind him, his chest pressed against his own back, one of his hands tugging on the chain between his cuffs. "I have eyed you for quite some time. Many people have voted for you to deserve a punishment worse than a swift death. They don't care what happens to you in this room, Nef Anyo." His heart picked up a pace, his hands started to sweat, and his breath hitched.

The other hand roamed to his chest and undid what buttons there were. Both of his arms tensed and tried to knock the Tenno away with his shoulders to no avail. Compared to the Tenno, his strength could be made a laughing matter. "S-stop…" His voice came out to be a shameful whimper when the Tenno touched his bare chest. He could see his eyes from the mirror still steadily hovering in front of them, dark with an unnatural glow. Predatory.

The fingers traced his tattoos and to one of his nipples, Nef clenched his jaw upon contact. The Tenno left a trail of saliva on the left side of his neck before biting down onto it, making him suck in a loud gasp.

It was not long until he realised his dark trousers were being undone, hand palming on his unwanted erection. His whore of a body demanding what he denies. Warm fingers wrapped around his cock and started pumping at a slow pace. He whimpered again, and this time finding himself unable to restrain them.

"You sound like a female kubrow in her heat." The Tenno teased him, two fingers plunged into his mouth. He did not have time to properly react on that comment. He gagged when fingers reached the back of his throat. He swore there was an object in the Tenno's hand, he was forced to gulp down what felt like a capsule, he could feel it moving down his oesophagus.

The hint of saltiness on the Tenno's fingers were strangely welcoming as they stroked his tongue, pulling them out after what seemed like forever. He gasped as it happened and watched the strings of his saliva connected from the tips of his fingers and his mouth.

The fingers were glistened, and reached down to his now fully hard penis, which he only realised that it had not been attended to for several minutes now. The moment the fingers rubbed on the head of his cock, he jolted - the pleasure seemed tenfold to compare to how he felt before. He heard the Tenno's chest vibrate: he chuckled.

"Alright, the aphrodisiac definitely settled in." The man intended to humiliate him in the worst way possible it seems, as even after dressing him extravagantly, restraining, and drugging him, he waved in the air and gestured something he did not catch to see. A drone. A camera drone. "Do the best expressions you can do. Don't hold anything back. The audience will love it." His captor said as he walked away to fetch an object - a mask from inside one of the drawers and wore it.

During the short moment he had to stand on his own he felt like his knees were going to collapse. Feeling weak and crippled in a way, his skin felt overly tight, hot, and sensitive. He was tugged on and dragged, shoved onto the king-sized bed.

"We're live in three… two… one." A red light began blinking on the drone, projecting a hologram reflecting their actions. "Look pretty, Mr. Anyo." The Tenno said with a smug tone, two fingers plunging into his hole and slowly began to loosen him. Thankfully the fingers were oiled and he was not aware of the fact until now. He gasped and whined as the Tenno skillfully prodded his backside, hitting and rubbing on a bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"You're still holding back, Mr. Anyo." He growled from behind the mask, fingers pressed hard onto his prostate which made his eyes go wide and causing a moan to escape his throat. He was not sure if he was thankful or not that the process ended quicker than he expected. After the fingers withdrew he whined at the loss causing his drugged body to buck and beg for more.

"You're awfully quiet. Don't you want to say anything? Come on, praise the Void while we're at it." A finger ran between the cleft of his ass, lightly brushing over his hole. His body was craving the touch of his new master, pushing himself back against the Tenno to satisfy his urges to no avail. The Tenno stepped away from him.

"Speak, dear Prophet of the Void."

A moment of silence, the Tenno was watching, his body ached and craved. The longer the time passes, the more painfully aroused his body became. "A powerful drug. Your body will choke you of air and will cease to function properly in order to feel any sensation of pleasure. I will not touch you until you speak."

"P-please…" Nef begged, his ass was in the air and chest and face pressed onto the mattress, all in the view of hundreds if not thousands of people who wanted to see him suffer. "The Void… th-the Void has blessed me with your presence, great Tenno… The Children of the Void… to reward its humble Prophet..! And I, to serve them."

A huff of satisfaction was heard from behind the mask. "Good, good. Continue." The Tenno commanded, and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm. He saw the man's actions through the mirror, who was unfastening his trousers and pulled them down just enough along with his underwear to reveal his prize.

Nef only realised his mouth watered at the sight of it when he panted through his mouth and his drool dampened the sheets below him. "There will be no reward for those who don't work for it. You're no longer on your throne, Mr. Anyo." Teased the Tenno, making him snap out of his dazed state.

"Do you see this? A spectacular… P-performance for the Void! A blessing upon her all-seeing eyes, for her Children." A hand placed itself on one of his asscheeks. He was shaking at this point, the need to be filled erased him of what was left of his rational thinking ability.

"Such a view. You were made to be fucked by us… Children of the Void." The Tenno pushed in a finger a for moment, before pulling it out and positioned his cock on his hole. He could no longer pay attention to the mirror in front of him.

"The Void rewards those who- a-ah!" The Corpus's words halted as they harshly turned into moans. The Tenno pushed in his entire length in one swift move, not giving time for him to adjust to the length and girth of him. To his relief, he did begin his pace lightly, but quickly increased that he was left breathless.

"Did I tell you to stop talking?" A hint of an unnatural force could be felt in the Tenno's voice made his hair stand on its ends. He gulped, trying his best to conjure any sentences on his currently blank mind. No words came out of him, only pants in between moans. Nef let out a choked gasp when a hand squeezed the back of his neck and pressed him further into the mattress.

"Look at you. Getting fucked like a bitch in heat." The pace slowed down, almost stopping. It was agonising for Nef. His body felt like it was about to combust, "Haa.. P-please!" The Corpus said, words coming out as a wheeze.

"Oh, so you _can_ talk." The Tenno pulled out in an instant, immediately causing Nef to whine loudly at the sudden loss of sensation and was flipped to his back. He saw his new master in his full glory, he could not take his eyes off the penis he had been fucked with just seconds ago. There was nothing more he craved, not even credits can satisfy his needs. Not right now.

The Tenno loomed over Nef and readied himself to mount him again, hands pushing his legs apart and wide. "You look prettier without any clothes on at all. You're never getting into your void key garb again." He could not imagine getting into any piece of clothing anymore at this point, his body felt too hot to fit in such a thing and he only wishes to feel pleasure.

Hot tears of pleasure streaked the corners of his eyes, his arousal was unbearable. He could not even feel how uncomfortable he was with his hands chained and bound behind and under him. "Please, fuck me." He managed to say loud and clear.

He could not see what expression the Tenno had behind the mock of him that was the Vox Solaris mask. But he could see in the two small holes that a smile reached the Tenno's glowing eyes. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" The Tenno slid back into him at a satisfying rate: not too fast that it would be painful, and not slow that it would torture him, and began fucking him at a pace he found himself enjoying.

He only remembered he was not supposed to be enjoying any of this when the camera hovered over, its lens zooming into his face. The hologram reflected him and it dawned upon him that this was what he would be doing from now on. To be a whore. A pet.

"Look at me, Mr. Anyo." The Tenno pressed his thumb and index finger onto his bottom jaw and forced him to look directly at the Vox Solaris mask, which was lifted halfway up to reveal his new master's lips. The hot breath of the Tenno reached his neck as he planted kisses and bites upon them, it felt oddly satisfying under the influence of the aphrodisiac given to him.

The Tenno's thrusts grew sloppy quicker than he thought, filled with purpose over grace. Like an animal rather than a man, the nibbles on his neck stopped with a rather forceful bite that was strong enough to break his skin. This was enough to make him cum - his moan was loud ans any form of embarrassment and worries he had felt left his mind long ago. Spurts of white covered his chest, missing the fully clothed Tenno as he leant back.

He felt the hot and wet sensation filling him inside as the Tenno came soon after, likely from the tightened sensation while Nef reached his high. A gasp from the exposed mouth, a wide lopsided smile revealing one of the Tenno's canines with his tongue licking it.

The Tenno was hardly done with him: they switched over four different positions and the room was heavy with the smell of sex. Nef was fucked on his side, his front again, and finally found himself riding the Tenno as he laid back comfortably on the king-sized bed. It took him five orgasms for the aphrodisiac to finally only slightly wear out.

"You've been behaving well. I might just keep you alive after all." The Tenno spoke to him in the daze of their fifth round. His forehead rested on the Tenno's now exposed chest, the only part revealed besides his cock which was still buried deep inside of him. He still felt remnants of the drug affecting him, thankfully his penis was not painfully erect anymore, but the thirst still remained in the pit of his stomach. An urge that was yet to be satisfied.

The Tenno lifted him off of him and was laid on the bed, still having his wrists bound. The drone zoomed its lens to his current debauched state. Filled with another man's semen, in a position similar to a whore. The Tenno waved a gesture again, and this time deactivating the drone and it returned to its dock in the wall. The man disappeared into the bathroom for several minutes and came out in better condition than he was before and the mask was no longer on his face and revealed the satisfied look he had on him, but the reek of sex still stuck on him.

Mea and Proto came into the room soon after. "Clean and tend to him." Was all the Tenno said before turning around to leave the room, not saying a single word to him.

The work done by the two servants were quick and efficient. They were silent and professional, treated him well and gentle. When they finished cleaning him the room was in a perfect state once again. The heavy scent of his activities with the Tenno were gone, but the memories lingered. The bedsheets changed and tidied.

"We are informed you will be staying here. Master told us if you behave well, he might just unchain you and will be allowed to follow him and only him whenever he pleases." Mea announced to the Corpus man. Nef only nodded in return. "… May… the Void bless you two." He thanked the two servants.

"We are just doing our job." Proto nodded with a reply. Quickly adding, "Master is a resourceful person. He did not punish you without any reason. Win his favour and you will have it easier here." Before leaving with Mea.

Nef found himself sitting on the bed, comfortably clothed this time. On his mind was still only carnal desires. The aphrodisiac has yet to be purged fully from his system. He tried his best to suppress any thoughts as of now - he could not reach to his front with hands behind him.

He slept with scenes of his new Tenno master filling every second of his dreams.


End file.
